3rdstagefandomcom-20200214-history
Misc
Inceptioning Message mapping * Mapping rules ** unit rules *** concatenation **** concatenation of n items of source *** split **** split by index **** split by delimiter *** replacement *** formatting **** pre defined formatting **** user defined formatting using formatt pattern *** format conversion **** pre defined conversion : eg) 2013/01/01 -> 2013-01-01 **** user defined - is it possible ? **** two step : unformat and apply new format *** arithmetic calculations **** addition of two items **** subtraction of two items **** multiplication of item and constant number **** division of item *** logical calculations *** code to code conversion *** to boolean conversion : different from logical calculation ? *** regex conversion : ? ** combined rules ** free-form using expression directly *** how to validate * Mapping rule unit test case Things you MUST know about DEBUGGING * Eclipse debugger ** How to setup debugging. *** on server-side *** on Eclipse ** How to start debugging. *** when launched by Eclipse *** when externally launched. ** How to make or delete break point. ** How to view static fields in the Variables view. ** How to view inherited fields in the Variable view. ** How to view only logical structure of collection or map objects. ** How to use Display view. ** What is stack trace and how to trace it. ** How to move forward. *** resume, step into, step over, step return ** How to list breakpoints while debugging ** How to config debugging step filter. ** How to config debugging stack filter. Is it possible? ** How to change variable value and execute forward while debugging. ** How to add or remove breakpoints on-the-fly (while debugging). General strategy and tactics on development environment Source projects * Concepts ** portfolio = product+ ** product = module+ *** module ~ package ** module = class+, resource+ * Tactics ** Construct source project per module not product. ** Construct source repository per product. *** Do not ... *** Dependencies among products should be defined on binary repository, not source repository of dependent products. ** The structure of trunk and tag or release directory in source repository. ** Eclipse launcher and configuration *** eclipse.bat and eclipse.ini under the trunk or the tag/0.0.0 directory. *** JAVA_6_HOME, ECLIPSE_422_HOME ** Readme files *** under the trunk or the tag/0.0.0 directory for Readme on scale of product. *** under the per module Eclipse project directory for Readme on scale of module. *** contents **** requirement on environment. specially necessary environment variables and their meaning. Notes on OpenShift * Concepts ** Applications, Cartridges, Gears, Nodes ** What are the cardinalies among concepts *** application : cartridge = ? *** cartridge : gear = ? *** gear : node = ? * Commands Best Books * [http://www.amazon.com/dp/0596009747/ XSLT Cookbook: Solutions and Examples for XML and XSLT Developers, 2nd Edition, Sal Mangano, 2005] * [http://www.amazon.com/dp/0596517742/ JavaScript: The Good Parts, Douglas Crockford, 2008] Gurus * Rod Johnson ** Spring Framework * Doug Lea ** Concurrent Programming in Java(1997), java.util.concurrent package * Joshua Bloch ** Effective Java(2001) * Douglas Crockford ** JSON, JSLint, JavaScript: The Good Parts(O'Reilly. 2008) Install and Setup TestLink Overview * TestLink 1.9 needs PHP 5.2 or 5.3, MySQL database 4.1.x or higher, and Apache web server 2.x. * All of these can be prepared in oneshot using EasyPHP. Procedure # Download *"EasyPHP 12.0 with PHP 5.2.17" from www.easyphp.org/download.php ** Other than version 1.9 of TestLink, refer the installation guide or something like that to confirm the exact dependency of TestLink # Run the setup executable ** EasyPHP installation file is in forms of exe file like EasyPHP-12.0_with_PHP-5.2.17-setup.exe # Follow the instructions and specify the installation directory. ** All the files for PHP, Apache httpd server, MySQL database and those related files will be located under the specified directory. ** For windows, c:\servers\EasyPHP-12.0 would be proper and avoid to include white-space in the path like "c:\Program Files\EasyPHP-12.0" # Check the installation directory ** After the installation completed, you can see the following files or directories under the directory you specified during installation. Exact list could be different depending on the version and edition of EasyPHP c:\servers\EasyPHP-12.0\ ----+--- apache\ |--- conf_files\ |--- home\ |--- modules\ |--- mysql\ |--- php\ |--- tmp\ |--- www\ |--- xdebug\ |--- EasyPHP-12.0.exe |--- easyphp.ini |--- EasyPHP.log |--- gpl.txt |--- langues.txt |--- readme.txt |--- unins000.dat +--- unins000.exe # Run the EasyPHP and check around ** To run EasyPHP, execute the short cut of > Programs > EasyPHP 12.0 > EasyPHP 12.0 ** Easy PHP will run Apache web server, MySQL database and make an icon appear on the right/bottom side of the Windows task bar nearby clock. The icon is like black lower-case alphabet "e", When you click the right mouse button on the icon, you can see meues like 'Help', 'Log Files', 'Configuration', 'Explorer', 'Administration', and so on. For more on these menus, refer http://www.easyphp.org/introduction.php Hardware * HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx ** HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx support * ThinkPad T400 ** Detailed specifications - ThinkPad R400, T400 ** Drivers and software - ThinkPad T400 ** Hardware Maintenance Manual - ThinkPad R400, T400 * Intel SSD 520 Series ** Intel® Solid-State Drive 520 Series ** Intel SSD Resource Center * LG G2 ** G2 Micro-site (Korean) Korean Public Service and Regulation * 보안 ** 주민등록번호 Clean Center : http://clean.kisa.or.kr/ *** 주민등록번호 이용내역 확인 * 금융 ** 전자금융사기예방서비스 *** http://blog.hanabank.com/277 *** http://blog.ibk.co.kr/997 Physics * The Feynman Lectures on Physics Basketball * List of NBA MVP Award Winners * NBA People (Korean)